


Untitled (KinkyWaterSex)

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: PWP One-shot. The Weasleys get a magic Jacuzzi.





	Untitled (KinkyWaterSex)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Credits:** Beta'd by zyre because it's fun to have RL coworkers beta your slashy smut. :D

**Notes:** I had a backstory, but I think my cats ate it. 

 

Ron leaned his head back and sank down into the warm water, sighing contently. "Oh, this feels _so_ good. Every muscle in my body is relaxed."

 

Harry was swaying from side to side on his end of the hot tub, trying to cover every inch of his back with the firm spray of water from the jet behind him. "This is so much better than the Prefect's bathroom," he remarked.

 

"Yes, it is," agreed Ron. "I can't imagine why Mum and Dad would go through all the trouble of hiding it from us."

 

Harry chuckled. "Because they knew if we found it, we'd never leave."

 

Ron laughed softly and sighed again. "I could sit here forever."

 

"Mmm," said Harry.

 

Minutes passed in silence as the two thoroughly enjoyed the rapid waves of scented-oil bubbles and massaging bursts of pressurized water that surrounded them. Combined with the cool night air and a starry sky, neither one had ever been so comfortable in their lives.

 

Ron spoke first, barely aware that he was doing so. "Harry? Can I ask you something?"

 

Harry's eyes remained closed in complete bliss as he replied, "Of course."

 

"Do you feel… _odd_?"

 

"Odd?" Harry repeated. "Odd like how?"

 

"Odd like…" Ron wracked his brain for the right word that would prevent his best mate from jumping out of the Jacuzzi and racing for the house, ruining their friendship.

 

"Excited," he finally said.

 

Harry used all of his strength to pry an eye open and raise an eyebrow. "Excited like 'I could run ten laps around the pitch' excited? Or excited like…"

 

He trailed off, losing his train of thought as he caught sight of Ron's face. The rising steam had cleared to reveal a very flushed redhead, his bright blue eyes glowing with an intense feeling that could only be described as lust.

 

Harry cleared his throat and blinked twice to regain composure. He finished his sentence nonchalantly, just in case he was wrong. "… 'I want to jump your bones' excited?"

 

Ron didn't answer. He didn't have to. His eyes said it all. They locked with Harry's and there was no doubt in his mind what Ron's answer was. Very slowly, as if they were in a Muggle movie playing in slow-motion, Harry nodded.

 

"Come here," he said quietly, extending his hand for Ron to take.

 

Their fingers brushed lightly before intertwining together, and Harry gently pulled Ron over to his side of the tub. Ron's eyes expressed a range of emotions, from extreme anticipation to absolute fright as Harry raised his other hand out of the water to cup Ron's face.

 

"It's okay," he said soothingly. "I feel it too."

 

Ron opened his mouth slightly to reply, but changed his mind at the last minute and leaned in towards Harry instead.

 

Harry met him halfway, their lips colliding with such force that he lost his balance and slipped off of the marble seat into the center of the Jacuzzi. Ron caught him immediately, taking advantage of the situation by wrapping his arms around Harry's lower back and pressing their bodies closer together.

 

Harry moaned into Ron's mouth as he felt the other boy's obvious arousal through his swimming trunks. Impulsively, he shifted himself so that their groins were aligned, causing his own erection to throb madly at the contact.

 

Ron emitted the deepest, sexiest groan from the back of his throat just before plunging his tongue past Harry's slightly parted lips. Harry reciprocated and swirled his tongue around Ron's, finding a rhythm that made them both almost lose their minds and cling desperately to each other, grinding their lower bodies together in urgent need.

 

"Ron," Harry panted, breaking the kiss and breathing erratically. "I want you."

 

Ron captured Harry's mouth again in response, lifting the smaller boy back onto the Jacuzzi seat and settling himself between his legs. His hand crept around Harry's side, dragging his fingertips across the sensitive patch of skin just above Harry's hips, and teasingly dipped under the waistband of Harry's trunks.

 

Every inch that Ron touched created tingles all over Harry's body, particularly in the area that Ron's hand was heading. Ron kissed his way down Harry's jaw line to his neck, lightly sucking and nibbling on his collarbone.

 

" _Gods_ , Ron," said Harry, tightening his grip on Ron's shoulder blades. 

 

Ron's voice was low and sultry in his ear. "Do you want me to touch you, Harry?" The words alone sent shivers up Harry's spine. "Do you want me to make you come?"

 

Harry gasped sharply as Ron's hand slid inside his trunks and brushed against the aching hardness within. Satisfied with the answer, Ron continued his verbal seduction. 

 

"Oh, yeah. You like that, don't you? You want me to squeeze it firmly and stroke you until you explode in my hand."

 

" _Yes_ ," Harry managed to choke out, burying his forehead in Ron's sweat-slicked hair. " _Please_."

 

"As you wish."

 

Harry would have squealed loud enough to wake the entire house, had he not bit into Ron's shoulder just before Ron proved true to his word. His fingers latched around Harry's cock, grasping tightly as he slid up and down the length.

 

"Aw, fuck," said Harry. "Fuck, Ron. I… _Fuck_."

 

"Come for me, Harry," whispered Ron.

 

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned fiercely as he complied, digging his nails into Ron's back and thrusting _hard_ against Ron's strokes as he spent himself forcefully into his trunks.

 

Harry continued to clutch onto Ron as he came down from his orgasmic high, convulsing with aftershocks and struggling to catch his breath.

 

"Did you like that, Harry?" Ron's breath tickled his neck and caused yet another jolt of pleasure to careen throughout his body.

 

"Guh," said Harry.

 

Ron chuckled softly. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

 

Harry replied without any hesitation. "I want you inside me."

 

Ron jerked back so that they were face-to-face. "Are you sure?" he asked sincerely, searching Harry's glazed-over eyes with his own.

 

Harry nodded frantically, feeling like all the bones in his body had been replaced with noodles. "I love you, Ron. I want you to make love to me."

 

Ron bit his bottom lip and blinked back his emotions. "I love you too, Harry. I always have."

 

"Why did we wait so long?"

 

"I don't know, but I don't intend to wait any longer."

 

Never taking his eyes off Harry's, Ron relieved them both of their swimming trunks and inched a hand up the inside of Harry's thigh. The numerous oils in the water served as a perfect lubrication, making it easier for Ron to slip a finger into Harry's entrance.

 

He wriggled it around experimentally until he found a spot that made Harry's face scrunch up adorably. He let out an almost inaudible moan and hissed, "Do that again."

 

Ron inserted a second digit, then a third, making sure to hit that spot continuously with each thrust. Harry was squirming ferociously, his cock up to half-mast.

 

" _Now_ , Ron," he demanded, grabbing an arsecheek in each hand and forcing Ron closer to him.

 

"Gods, Harry," said Ron, seizing Harry's mouth in another searing kiss. "I want you so bad."

 

"Then have me. Take me. _Please_."

 

Ron quickly removed his fingers and placed his cock at Harry's entrance. Shuddering with anticipation, Harry dug his hands tighter into Ron's arse and all but _yanked_ him forward, nearly impaling himself on Ron's entire length.

 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," growled Ron, establishing a firm grip on Harry's hips in order to thrust deeper, burying himself to the hilt. "You feel so fucking good."

 

"Move, Ron," said Harry vehemently, trembling with desire.

 

Both boys grunted as Ron began to move. They grasped onto each other in fervent hunger, Ron pumping himself inside of Harry as Harry lifted his lower body to meet with Ron's thrusts. Harry's muscles tightened around Ron every time that particular spot was grazed upon, until Ron couldn't take it anymore. He leaned his forehead against Harry's and sputtered out incoherencies with bated breath.

 

" _Yes_ ," he hissed. "Fuck. Oh, Gods… _Fuck_ yes… Harry, I'm going to… Oh, yes _yes_!"

 

Ron pounded into Harry even faster and groaned loudly as he came. Immediately, he collapsed on the other boy and fought to regain control of his breathing.

 

"Love you… So much… Thank you."

 

Harry grinned and pressed his lips to Ron's. "You're welcome. I love you, too."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Back at The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley nudged her sleeping husband. "Arthur? Did you hear something?"

 

On the other side of the bed, Mr. Weasley yawned and said, "No, dear. Go back to sleep."

 

Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment before asking, "You don't think the boys found the Love Tub, do you?"

 

"Molly, you know what happens when you tell teenagers _not_ to do something."

 

"I know, they do it just to spite you," she responded. "But Arthur, what if they get caught under the spell?"

 

"The spell only works if the two people are truly in love. Surely you're not implying that Ron and Harry feel _that way_ about each other?"

 

"Of course not. Go back to sleep."

 

In the darkness of their bedroom, Mrs. Weasley didn't see her husband grinning, and he didn't hear her mutter, "I sure hope so," under her breath.

 

_Fin_.


End file.
